Animals
by Inspiyu
Summary: [Infinite] Nous suivons le quotidien d'un lycéen pas comme les autres. En effet, il fait parti des 13 personnes capables de se transformer en un animal du zodiaque. Malheureusement, cela n'est pas forcément bien vu... Yaoi, WooGyu / YaDong. /!\ En pause. /!\
1. Prologue

Dans notre monde, le zodiaque comporte 13 animaux : la souris, le bœuf, le tigre, le chien, le serpent, le dragon, le sanglier, le mouton, le cheval, le coq, le lapin, le singe et le chat.

Treize humains sur la population entière ont la capacité de se transformer en un animal du zodiaque. Cela viendrait d'une légende japonaise très lointaine qui raconte qu'un jour, une divinité se sentant seule, aurait décidé d'inviter 13 animaux pour une fête. Se liant d'amitié, ils auraient décidé de se réunir chaque année pour profiter du temps ensemble. Quand un de ces animaux mourrait, il se réincarnait dans un homme, lui donnant ainsi la capacité de se transformer en cet animal quand bon lui semble. De même lorsque l'homme mourrait à son tour, l'animal se réincarnait dans un nouveau corps de façon totalement aléatoire. Cette capacité traversa les différentes générations ainsi que les différentes cultures jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Pendant des années, ces personnes « spéciales » étaient vénérées comme des dieux, surtout au Japon, et furent appelés « Dôbutsushin », qui voulait dire « le Dieu animal ». Mais cela ne dura que jusqu'à la période d'Edo. La situation s'inversa pour des raisons que les historiens ignorent encore aujourd'hui, mais ce que l'on sait c'est qu'ils furent persécutés et traités comme des monstres jusqu'à l'ère Shôwa. Plusieurs histoires racontent qu'un Dôbutsushin aurait trahi la confiance des hommes et aurait provoqué une guerre sanglante entre deux clans. Depuis lors, leurs noms changèrent en « Uragiri», signifiant « trahison ». A cette période, celui qui était possédé par un des animaux du zodiaque devait absolument le cacher, ou finissait dans une sorte de cage pour le restant de ses jours. Cela dura jusqu'à la seconde Guerre Mondiale, quand deux « Uragiri », le serpent et le tigre, furent acteurs d'actes héroïques. Ils sauvèrent de nombreuses vies grâce à leur capacité et permirent à eux ainsi qu'aux 11 autres de gagner à nouveaux la confiance des hommes.

Depuis, les nouvellement appelés « Kaindo » (qui vient de l'anglais « kind » voulant dire « aimable ») purent vivre paisiblement au milieu des hommes.

Cependant, leur vie paisible fut vite compromise avec l'arrivée en force des médias. Les Kaindo furent médiatisés telles des bêtes de foires pendant une trentaine d'années, avant que cela se calme naturellement.

Aujourd'hui, les Kaindo sont dispatchés à travers le monde, et vivent en paix au milieu des hommes. Il y a bien sûr une sorte de discrimination contre eux qui persiste encore dans certains pays, certaines entreprises ou encore dans les établissements scolaires, car ils sont différents des autres humains. Certains, au contraire, les idolâtre comme dans l'ancien temps. Enfin, d'autres sont complètement indifférents à leur nature autre que la leur.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça.

La réponse est simple. Je fais partie des treize Kaindo. Je suis possédé par l'esprit du chat, et ma vie est un enfer.

* * *

Nda : l'idée des animaux du zodiaque m'a été inspirée par le manga Fruit Basket que je relisais quand j'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction, d'où la présence du chat ;3


	2. Kim SungGyu

Voici le premier chapitre d'Animals ! :) En espérant qu'il vous plaise~ Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Eh ! T'as entendu la nouvelle ? Apparemment un nouveau arrive aujourd'hui !

\- J'espère qu'il est beau gosse !

\- Tu sais, il paraît que c'est un première année, alors tu es plus vieille que lui de deux ans.

\- … Pourquoi tant de haine…

La lycéenne qui venait de parler prit un air de résignation digne des pièces de théâtre grecques tout en tendant un bras, l'autre reposant sur son visage. Un élève qui passait se prit le bras en pleine tête et dû se retenir à la table voisine pour ne pas tomber.  
Cet élève c'est moi, Kim SungGyu.

\- Aïe…

Je me massai le front qui avait pris de plein fouet ce bras sortant de nulle part, et me dirigeai vers ma place, au fond de la salle à côté de la fenêtre. La fille qui venait de me mettre un coup était avec une de ses amies et un garçon. Ce dernier me regarda et s'approcha de moi, le regard menaçant. Il se posta devant moi et tapa contre ma table.

\- Hey, tu ne comptes pas t'excuser ?!

Je tournai mon regard vers lui. Ses yeux étaient emplis de colère alors que les miens étaient vides.  
Il continua sur sa lancée.

\- Tu ne vois pas que tu lui à fais mal en lui fonçant dessus ?! Excuses-toi de suite sale bête !

« Sale bête ». C'est le surnom que la plupart des lycéens d'ici m'avait donné quand ils avaient découvert que j'étais un Kaindo, deux ans auparavant. Je ne le cachais pas spécialement, mais je ne mettais pas non plus ma nature spécialement en avant. Tout ce que je voulais c'était vivre comme un lycéen normal. Eux, en avait apparemment décidé autrement. Je soupirai avant de lui répondre :

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'excuserai alors que c'est elle qui m'a mis un coup en brandissant son bras sans crier garde.

\- Quel culot ! S'écria l'amie de la fille qui m'avait frappé. Tu frappes une fille et en plus tu rejettes la faute sur elle… C'est peut-être permis entre vous les… Kaindo… -elle avait prononcé ce nom avec un air de dégoût. Mais nous, on ne permet pas ça. KwangHo, je crois qu'il a besoin d'une bonne correction !

Un sourire sadique apparu sur le visage du garçon nommé KwangHo, qui se tenait toujours à côté de ma table, l'air menaçant. Il appela deux de ses amis, et me levèrent de force de ma chaise. J'essayai de me débattre mais c'était peine perdue. Les deux acolytes de KwangHo et lui-même n'étaient pas dans le club de Taekwondo pour rien. Et leur parents étant parmi les plus aisés, ils dirigeaient en quelque sorte le lycée ce qui empêchait quiconque l'aurait voulu de m'aider. Je ne pouvais pas non plus me transformer pour fuir, ou les représailles à mon retour seraient pires. Alors je fini par me résigner, une nouvelle fois, et ils me traînèrent dans les toilettes des garçons pour me tabasser.

Un coup dans les côtes, deux autres dans le tibia. Les coups pleuvaient, je ne voyais pratiquement plus rien. Ils me poussaient contre le mur, me baladaient dans la pièce tout en me frappant. Je me recroquevillai pour atténuer un minimum la douleur. De toute façon je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. J'attendais juste que cela s'arrête, en priant pour ressortir de là vivant. Je savais qu'ils ne me tueraient pas, ils ne voulaient pas avoir un meurtre sur le dos, mais à chaque coup je sentais mon corps s'affaiblir un peu plus.

Ils finirent par se lasser, me laissèrent à terre et partirent sans un mot de plus. Je restai allongé, sur le dos, le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Je fermai les yeux et me mit à imaginer un monde où je ne me ferai pas battre tous les deux jours. Un monde où je serai accepté des autres. Où j'aurais des amis sur qui je pourrais compter et qui pourraient compter sur moi. Je me demandai si les 12 autres Kaindo étaient persécutés comme je l'étais, ou s'ils vivaient normalement. J'aimerai tant en rencontré un. Il me comprendrait sûrement. Si seulement…

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir. Je sentis mes épaules bouger contre mon gré, comme si on me secouait, et je compris que quelqu'un essayait de me réveiller. J'ouvris les yeux, mais la lumière m'aveugla et je les refermai aussitôt.

\- Hyung ! Hyung, réveilles-toi ! Allez, s'il te plaît, réveilles-toi, faut t'emmener à l'infirmerie mais je n'arriverai pas à te porter tout seul ! … Hyuuuuung !

\- Ugh… SungYeol-ah… ?

\- Ah, tu parles ! Ouf ! J'ai cru que t'étais mort, hyung !

SungYeol me prit dans ses bras jusqu'à m'en briser les os.

\- Yeollie… Tu… m'écrases…

J'avais du mal à parler. Mes muscles étaient endoloris, je ne sentais plus ma mâchoire, et mon crâne menaçait d'exploser.

\- Ah ! Désolé… Dit-il en me lâchant. Tu penses pouvoir marcher ?

\- Non… Sens plus… mes jambes…

\- Mince…

J'arrivai enfin à ouvrir complètement les yeux, m'habituai à la lumière et je vis SungYeol réfléchir profondément pour trouver une solution.

\- Réfléchis… pas trop… ça va fumer…

Une toux incontrôlable me prit et SungYeol me força à me redresser du mieux que je pouvais pour me faire boire un peu d'eau.

\- Tu devrais te transformer, ce sera plus facile pour te porter. –Il vit mon air effrayé en me rappelant la raison de mon état. T'en fais pas, je te cacherais dans ma veste, personne ne te verra.

Un sourire attendrissant se dessina sur son visage enfantin, et cela me réchauffa le cœur.

\- Merci p'tit frère…

Son sourire se fit plus grand, puis je me transformai. Mon enveloppe humaine fit place à ma forme féline. Mes cheveux penchant vers le roux se virent remplacés par un pelage de la même couleur. Mes yeux que j'avais fermé pour me transformer se rouvrirent sur deux pupilles noires en forme de fente.  
SungYeol me pris dans ses bras et me cala dans sa veste de sorte qu'on ne me voit pas. En sortant des toilettes, je sentis quelqu'un lui foncer dans l'épaule et prit peur avant de comprendre que c'était juste un autre élève qui l'avait heurté accidentellement. J'entendis ce dernier s'excuser et partir. Ensuite, je m'endormi.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je me trouvai à l'infirmerie. L'horloge indiquait 16h30 passée. J'avais dormi pendant plus de 4h. Poussant un soupir, j'essayai de me lever, mais mes côtes me lancèrent atrocement.

\- Les calmants ne doivent plus faire effet. Ne bouges pas, je vais t'en chercher d'autres.

Je tournai la tête vers la voix et vis l'infirmière me sourire puis se diriger vers un tiroir en face du lit. Je reposai la tête sur l'oreiller en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

\- Combien de temps ils mettent pour agir déjà ?

\- Une demi-heure tout au plus. J'ai mis une boîte dans ton sac, il faudra que tu en prennes pendant trois ou quatre jours, en fonction de la douleur. Mais pas plus de quatre par jour, et espacé de quatre heures chacun !

\- Oui, je sais. Fis-je en souriant ironiquement.

\- On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut te passer par la tête ! Alors fais attention.

Elle eut un petit sourire triste en disant ça. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'atterrissais à l'infirmerie et elle commençait à bien me « connaître ». Je l'aimais bien, elle était toujours gentille et n'avait jamais ce regard dégoûté quand elle me regardait, à l'inverse de mes camarades. Elle avait cette aura rassurante et apaisante autour d'elle.

\- Promis, Mlle EunJung.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler noona !

Elle fit mine de se mettre en colère, mais on pouvait très bien voir cette lueur amusée dans son regard. Cela me fit sourire, malgré la douleur.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je pus sortir de l'infirmerie, sans trop boiter grâce aux calmants. Mlle EunJung m'ayant conseillé de rentrer chez moi pour aujourd'hui afin de me reposer, je sortais de la pièce quand une furie brune passa devant moi, manquant de me faire tomber à la renverse. Je me retins au mur tout en pestant. Alors que je tapotais mon pantalon pour enlever la poussière, la furie –qui était un garçon- refit son apparition de la même façon qu'à l'allée, sauf que cette voie je la vis venir. Je me collai au mur et lorsque que le garçon-furie fut à mon niveau je lui pris le bras et l'arrêta net dans son élan. Surpris, il regarda tout autour de lui pour enfin poser un regard ahuri sur moi. Il était brun, un peu plus petit que moi et paraissait plus jeune. En prenant son bras, j'avais sentis sous mes doigts qu'il était plutôt musclé. Il faisait sûrement du sport, ou en tout cas entretenait son corps. Il ne me semblait pas familier, mais j'avais une étrange sensation en le regardant. En tout cas, j'étais sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vu auparavant. Puis je me souvins de ce dont parlait la fille de la classe avant que je me prenne son bras.

\- Tu es le nouveau ?

\- … Hein ?

Il avait toujours son air ahuri sur le visage.

\- Elle était pourtant simple ma question…

Son visage s'éclaira soudainement, la vie –et l'intelligence- semblaient revenir dans son regard.

\- Ah. Euh... Ouais ! Mais j'dois te laisser, le proviseur m'attends ! A plus !

Et il repartit en courant. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse du couloir, j'arrivai à lui lancer :

\- Tu pourrais t'excuser la prochaine fois que tu bouscules quelqu'un, idiot !

Je le vis se retourner et –non, je n'ai pas rêvé- me lancer un clin d'œil en faisant le signe du V avec sa main.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce mec… ?

* * *

Mais qui est ce garçon ?! 8D *tousse*

Voilà voilà pour le premier chapitre~ Je devrais poster le deuxième dans la semaine prochaine si tout va bien !

A la prochaine :3


	3. Rencontre

Bonsoir ! Ca fait déjà une semaine que j'ai posté mon 1er chapitre ._. Donc voici le second ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire.. x) Alors bonne lecture ~

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur la péninsule coréenne, et les étudiants avec. Je préparai le petit déjeuner quand je vis qu'il était déjà 7h30 et que mon petit frère SungYeol n'était toujours pas levé. Je pris mon arme habituelle pour les réveils difficiles et me dirigeai vers sa chambre.

Comme je m'y attendais, la lumière était toujours éteinte et je pouvais entendre les ronflements de SungYeol depuis l'autre côté de la porte. J'entrai sans me faire prier et allai tirer les rideaux pour faire entrer la lumière du jour. Puis je me postai devant le lit de la marmotte.

\- Allez, petit Yeollie. Tu ferais mieux de te lever si tu ne veux pas te recevoir un coup de marteau en plastique sur la tête !

Sa réponse fut digne de l'homme des cavernes. Je m'approchai de son bureau qui était situé à l'autre bout de son lit, et frappai mon marteau dessus. SungYeol fit un bon magistral de dix mètres et regarda autour de lui, les yeux sortant de leurs orbites. Cette image me causa un fou rire interminable.

\- Ha. Ha. ha. Espèce de tyran !

\- T'avais qu'à –je repris ma respiration, toujours dans mon fou rire- te réveiller plus tôt ! Il est 7h30 déjà, tu vas encore être en retard…

Deux minutes de silence passèrent avant que le cerveau de SungYeol ne capte ce que je venais de dire. Il se rua alors dans la salle de bain à grande enjambées en jurant.

\- Toujours aussi lent à la détente celui-là. Dis-je à moi-même, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Yah ! Je t'ai entendu, hyung !

Je préparai ses couverts puis me préparai mon sac pour partir. SungYeol arriva dans la salle de séjour quand j'allais ouvrir la porte pour partir.

\- Je me vengerai. Tu peux en être sûr.

\- Mais oui. En attendant, grouilles-toi ! Tu vas vraiment être en retard sinon. Je pars en premier ! Lançai-je en ouvrant la porte.

\- On ne peut vraiment pas y aller ensemble… ?

Je m'arrêtai dans mon élan pour le regarder. Son regard inquiet m'attendrit et j'allai lui ébouriffai les cheveux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Yeollie. Je ne veux pas que les autres élèves s'en prennent à toi, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'on aille au lycée ensemble, ou qu'ils sachent qu'on est frère. Tu t'entends bien avec tout le monde, je ne veux pas gâcher ça.

\- Hm…

\- Allez, passe une bonne journée !

Je l'ébouriffai encore une fois puis parti. Je l'entendis vaguement râler que sa coiffure était défaite avant de fermer la porte.

Arrivée dans ma salle de classe, je m'assis à ma place, installai mes affaires et me mis à la contemplation de l'extérieur. Les élèves arrivaient petit à petit et s'installaient. La petite bande de KwangHo arriva et me lança le regard de dégoût habituel, mais ne fit rien de plus. J'en fus soulagé. J'espérai que cette journée soit légèrement meilleure que la veille, ou qu'au moins je ne me fasse pas complètement massacrer. Il était 8h quand je vis SungYeol à l'extérieur arriver en courant vers le bâtiment. Pile à l'heure, je le félicite ! Mon professeur entra alors dans la salle et commença à faire l'appel.

Alors qu'il en était à la moitié de la liste, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et un garçon entra, essoufflé mais un sourire de trois kilomètres de long sur le visage. Je le reconnus aussitôt.

\- BONJOUR ! Excusez-moi de mon retard ! Je suis nouveau, j'ai encore du mal avec le chemin jusqu'au lycée et je me suis perdu, haha. Je m'appelle Nam WooHyun et j'ai un très mauvais sens de l'orientation, enchantée de faire votre connaissance !

L'ensemble de la salle resta stupéfait. J'étais dans le même état que mes camarades, mais car le garçon dans l'embrasement de la porte se trouvait être celui qui m'avait bousculé la veille. Il sembla d'ailleurs me remarquer car il me fit un signe de la main discret avant de s'incliner devant le professeur. Un élève de devant sembla sortir de sa stupéfaction avant les autres car il demanda :

\- Monsieur, vous nous aviez pas dis qu'un nouveau allait intégrer notre classe !

Le professeur sembla gêné.

\- Nam WooHyun, tu n'es pas censé être le nouveau première année… ?

Il souligna bien le « première ».

\- Si, pourquoi ?

\- C'est la salle des troisièmes années, ici.

Je vis le visage du dénommé WooHyun se figer dans cette expression ahuri qu'il avait eu hier après-midi. Je dû me retenir de rire mais le sourire sur mes lèvres me trahissait. WooHyun le vit et fit preuve d'une grande maturité en me tirant la langue. Il se tourna ensuite vers le professeur et s'inclina.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir déranger en plein cours.

\- Pas de problème. Mais sauras-tu retrouver ta salle ?

\- Euh…

La salle pouffa de rire et le professeur dû nous calmer.

\- Kim SungGyu, tu l'accompagneras à sa salle.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que je le décide, et que vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre. Vous vous envoyez des signes depuis tout à l'heure.

Il avait dit ça avec le sourire, mais mon visage se décomposa. Ce n'était pas ça du tout ! J'avais juste répondu à sa grimace… Et je ne peux pas m'entendre avec lui, sinon il sera persécuté aussi.

\- N'importe quoi… Murmurai-je en me levant à contre cœur.

Je passai devant le nouveau sans un regard et sans écouter les murmures des autres dans mon dos. Je me retournai pour l'attendre, je le vis observer la classe, s'incliner pour dire au revoir, puis il me rejoint joyeusement. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il se mit à me fixer tout en marchant. Il veut me percer la tête ou quoi ? Je m'arrêtai et me plantai devant lui, qui fut surpris.

\- Tu peux arrêter de me fixer ? C'est très gênant.

\- Ah ? Désolé. Je me disais que t'avais peut-être un trouble de la personnalité.

\- Hein ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Mon regard sembla parler pour moi car son visage prit un air qui se voulu sérieux.

\- Avant que ton prof te désigne tu étais tout souriant, mais quand il t'a parlé tu as de suite changé d'humeur, et ton visage s'est assombrit d'un seul coup.

Je sentis mon visage devenir rouge. Mes expressions étaient-elles si lisibles que ça ?

\- Ah, j'ai tapé dans le mille ! Tu ne dis rien et t'es rouge. –Un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Alors… T'es schizo ou bipolaire ?

Je restai silencieux quelques minutes. Il est hors de question que ce gosse s'incruste dans ma tête. Schizo ? Bipolaire ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je poussai un soupir.

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Laisses-moi tranquille.

Je me remis à avancer en mettant les mains dans les poches, le laissant en plan. Il finit par me rejoindre mais resta silencieux pendant le reste du trajet. Son visage n'affichait plus aucune expression.

Ce gamin est décidément étrange. Un instant il est agaçant, l'autre instant il est silencieux comme une tombe. Et après c'est moi le bipolaire ! Je soupirai intérieurement tandis qu'on arrivait à l'étage des premières années.

\- Tu te rappelles en quelle classe tu es ?

\- Première B.

\- Ok.

La même classe que SungYeol. Ces deux là allaient sûrement s'entendre, deux êtres bizarres ne pouvaient que créer des liens !

Je frappai à la porte et entrai dans la salle, WooHyun me suivant. Je m'inclinai vers la prof et jetai un regard rapide vers les élèves. SeungYeol se trouvait en milieu de rangée, au quatrième rang. Il croisa mon regard et j'esquissai un micro sourire en voyant son air étonné.

\- Ah, Kim SungGyu. Il y a un problème ? Me demanda la professeure.

\- Le petit nouveau s'est perdu et a atterrit dans notre salle. Je vous le ramène.

\- Yah ! Protesta le concerné. Le « petit nouveau » est aussi grand que toi je te signale !

Je levai un sourcil vers lui. Il va falloir qu'il revoie sa notion de grandeur lui…

\- Eh le p'tit nouveau ! Intervînt SungYeol. Revoit ta notion de taille, t'es plus petit. Faut l'assumer.

Ca c'est mon frère, ça.

\- De quoi j'me mêle, tête de gland ?

\- C'est la première fois qu'on me la fait celle-là… T'as pas quelque chose de moins puéril en réserve ?

\- Dîtes-le si on vous dérange !

Nous tournâmes tous les trois la tête vers la prof qui fulminait sur place.

\- Merci SungGyu de l'avoir aidé à trouver sa salle. Tu peux retourner dans la tienne, ne fais pas attendre ton professeur plus longtemps. Le nouveau -Elle se tourna vers WooHyun qui se fit d'un coup plus petit, devant le regard sévère de la prof. Présentes-toi devant tes nouveaux camarades au lieu de déjà te quereller avec eux.

\- Oui, Madame…

Je m'inclinai devant la prof puis sorti, non sans un dernier regard vers SungYeol qui me fit un discret au revoir de la main. En refermant la porte derrière moi, j'entendis Nam WooHyun se présenter de façon plus gênée que quand il était dans ma salle.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva, je m'installai comme à mon d'habitude dans un coin du self pour manger tranquillement. Aucun incident n'était survenu jusque là, et je priais pour que le reste de la journée se passe ainsi. SungYeol passa non loin de moi en me lançant son regard habituellement inquiet. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant comme toujours, et pris le livre que j'avais en cours.

Sauf qu'apparemment quelqu'un avait décidé de ne pas me laisser tranquille. Et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Nam WooHyun. Ce dernier installa son plateau en face de moi sans demander mon avis et fixa mon livre.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Un livre. Répondis-je du tac-au-tac.

\- … Très drôle. Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot ?

\- En même temps quand on voit ta tête d'ahuri par moment…

Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça, mais c'était sorti tout seul. Je manque peut-être de pratique en communication, je dois l'avouer…

J'allais m'excuser mais il me devança.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois, hyung ? Dit-il d'un air théâtral.

\- …

Ce gosse me désespère. Je pense qu'il le vit parce qu'il me fit un grand sourire avant de toussoter et de commencer son assiette. Quand j'y pense…

\- Depuis quand t'ai-je autorisé à m'appeler hyung, « le petit nouveau » ?

\- Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit ? Et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !

\- Quoi, tu complexes sur ta taille ?

\- …

Ah. J'ai touché dans le mille je crois. Soyons sympa, essayons de se rattraper. Après tout, il ne me voulait aucun mal.

\- Tu sais, on dit que tout ce qui est petit est mignon…

\- Ca veut dire que tu me trouves mignon ? Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Pourquoi est-ce que je voulais être gentil déjà ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. C'était pour essayer d'alléger ton complexe.

\- Comme c'est gentil.

Son sourire en coin ne quittait pas son visage. Il avait un regard amusé très agaçant.

\- Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est énervant.

Il ne répondit rien et continua à manger. Il m'énerve. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'essai d'être gentil avec lui. Je poussai un soupir et me replongeai dans mon livre.

\- Dis-moi…

Je ne pourrai jamais lire ne serait-ce qu'une phrase de mon bouquin…

\- Quoi ? Répondis-je un peu froidement.

\- Est-ce que t'aimes les hommes ?

\- … Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je me demandais juste si tu sortais avec la tête de gland, vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous observer tout à l'heure.

La tête de gland… Mon dieu, il croit que je sors avec mon frère… Je me retins de rire. Il est sérieux ?! Faudra absolument que je le raconte à Yeollie ce soir, il ne va jamais s'en remettre !

Je commençai à rire malgré moi en imaginant la tête de SungYeol quand je remarquai le regard interrogateur de WooHyun. Ah oui, mince, il doit me trouver bizarre là.

J'essayai de reprendre mon sérieux.

\- Non, je ne sors pas avec lui, on se connaît juste vite fait.

\- Mouais…

J'allais rajouter quelque chose lorsque qu'un objet volant non identifié atterrit dans mon assiette. WooHyun et moi nous regardâmes d'un air dubitatif avant d'entendre des rires sur le côté. Je tournai la tête et aperçu KwangHo et sa bande avec leurs plateaux. L'objet qu'ils avaient lancé était un trognon de pomme pourri, rendant le contenu de mon assiette immangeable. Je me levai pour aller jeter le contenu de mon assiette dans la poubelle, sous le regard de tous les lycéens.

\- Eh béh alors, on a plus faim ? Pauvre petite bête ! Tu veux des croquettes peut-être, ce serai plus adapté pour toi !

Je pris mes affaires sans jeter un seul regard ni à WooHyun, ni à la bande d'idiots, et ni même à SungYeol. Je détestais le voir assister à ses scènes car je me sentais pitoyable, et je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme ça. J'allais sortir du self sous les rires de la bande et d'autres lycéens quand un bruit sourd me fit me retourner. WooHyun s'était levé brusquement, faisant tomber la chaise au passage. Tous les regards se rivèrent sur lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire cet idiot ? A peine arrivé qu'il va déjà devenir la cible de KwangHo s'il ne se calme pas de suite !

J'allai l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable mais au final je me ravisai. Après tout… Cela ne me regardait pas, et je risquais d'empirer la situation si je m'en mêlais.

Le nouveau s'approcha doucement de KwangHo et sa bande. Son regard avait complètement changé, il était beaucoup plus dur et noir. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Je cherchai SungYeol du regard et vit qu'il nous observait tour à tour KwangHo, WooHyun et moi. Il me lança un regard disant de me retourner vers WooHyun, ce que je fis. Je remarquai alors qu'il avait quelque chose dans la main. C'était un pot de yaourt. Ce qui suivit restera dans la mémoire de tous les lycéens présent ce jour là. KwangHo reçu le contenu du pot de yaourt sur la tête et WooHyun déposa le pot sur le haut de sa tête. Interloqué, KwangHo n'avait même pas protesté, trop sous le choc pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. C'était la première fois dans l'histoire du lycée que quelqu'un se rebellait contre lui. Cela allait rentrer dans les anales.

Par contre, je ne donnais pas cher de la survie de WooHyun dans les jours qui allaient suivre.

* * *

Et voilà. WooHyun arrive à peine qu'il met déjà le bazar. u.u  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus !

A la prochaine pour la suite ! :)


	4. Petits problèmes

Bonjour ! En ce jour beau et chaud *s'est armée du ventilo et d'une grande bouteille d'eau pour survivre* je vous poste le 3ème chapitre d'Animals ! :D  
Il ne se passe pas grand chose... Mais cela viendra dans les chapitres à venir~

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et bon courage à ceux/celles qui sont en partiels ou qui révisent leur bac ! :)

* * *

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté dans le self. Personne n'osait bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Tout le monde attendait la réaction de KwangHo, qui réalisait peu à peu ce qui venait de lui arriver. WooHyun alla prendre ses affaires et sorti les mains dans les poches, comme si de rien n'était. Son regard noir avait disparu et il me fit même un grand sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil en passant à côté de moi, avant de quitter la pièce. Le silence dura encore quelques instants puis fut rompu par du verre brisé sur le sol. KwangHo venait de lancer son verre par terre et les morceaux s'éparpillaient jusqu'à mes pieds. Son visage était rouge de colère.

\- Lui… Il va me le payer… Et très cher.

Je décidai que c'était le bon moment pour filer en douce sans me faire remarquer.

Je me promenai dans la cours en me repassant les événements de ce midi. Et moi qui espérais une journée à peu près tranquille… Mais je me demande quand même pourquoi WooHyun a pris ma défense à ce moment là. Après tout en quoi cela le regardait ?! Il venait juste d'arriver qu'il s'attirait déjà les foudres de la bande qui contrôlait le lycée ! Il n'est décidément pas bien dans sa tête…

Je soupirai quand un bras me tira soudainement entre deux bâtiments. J'allai crier mais une main m'en empêcha.

\- Hyung, c'est moi !

SungYeol ?!

\- Yeollie ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

\- Je voulais te parler mais vu qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on nous voit ensemble…

\- J'ai cru que j'allais me faire violer, abruti !

\- T'es pas un peu parano, aussi… ?

D'accord, peut-être un peu…

\- Hm… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, sinon ?

\- Ça va mieux tes blessures ?

Je souris à l'attention. J'avais beau être l'aîné, par moment on pouvait avoir l'impression du contraire !

\- Oui. Je n'ai presque plus mal, sauf la nuit.

\- Tant mieux ! Et dis-moi… Le WooHyun, il n'aurait pas flashé sur toi par hasard ?

SungYeol et son don pour passer du coq à l'âne ! Son inquiétude venait d'être remplacée par un air espiègle. Il va falloir qu'on me dise où il est allait pêcher cette idée là...  
Mon regard parla pour moi.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! A peine il arrive qu'il t'accoste direct, il mange toujours avec toi, et il s'est vengé pour toi ce midi au self ! J'ai un profond sentiment de reconnaissance envers lui d'ailleurs, il a géré ! Même s'il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend maintenant… J'espère que l'autre imbécile et sa bande ne vont pas y aller trop fort, ce n'est qu'un nouveau après tout…

\- Yeol', ton débit… L'interrompis-je, moitié amusé moitié désespéré.

\- Ah oui. Mais avoues quand même que…

\- Ce que je vois c'est qu'il a surtout eu pitié de moi en me voyant seul, oui.

\- Mon pauvre Gyu-hyung, que tu es naïf…

\- Yah ! Parles mieux à ton aîné !

\- J'ai dis « hyung » !

Une voix extérieure nous interrompit en pleine chamaillerie.

\- A par ça, tu ne le connais que « vite fait » hein…

Oh non… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se montre lui ?!

\- WooHyun…

Ce dernier m'interrompit avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Vos histoires ne me regardent pas ! Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas le montrer, avec les imbéciles qui traînent… Mais ne vous en faites pas, je saurai garder votre secret. Fini-t-il en faisant un énième clin d'œil.

Je voyais que SungYeol était complètement perdu, mais il parla avant que je n'eus le temps d'expliquer.

\- Tu… connais notre secret ? Il se tourna alors vers moi. Hyung ! Il connaît ton secret aussi alors ?!

WooHyun haussa un sourcil à l'entente de la dernière phrase.

\- Tu n'y es pas du tout, Yeollie. Cet imbécile pense qu'on sort ensemble.

Un silence régna pendant quelques secondes, puis un éclat de rire se fit entendre dans pratiquement tout le lycée. WooHyun ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait, il était perdu. Il nous regardait tour à tour quand SungYeol, à moitié calmé, s'avança vers lui et posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Mon cher WooHyun, sache que Gyu-hyung est mon frère, et qu'il n'y a donc aucun moyen qu'on sorte ensemble.

Maintenant c'était le regard de WooHyun qui passait de SungYeol à moi puis inversement.

\- Vous… êtes frères ?

\- Yep. Frère de sang. Y a pas plus frère que nous !

SungYeol était revenu à côté de moi et m'avait pris sous son bras. WooHyun semblait quant-à lui plutôt dubitatif.

\- C'est ça votre « secret » ?

Je m'empressai de répondre avant que l'un de nous deux fasse une gaffe.

\- Oui. T'as pu remarquer que je n'étais pas très apprécié ici. Je ne veux pas que mon frère subisse la même chose à cause de notre lien de parenté. Donc si tu pouvais garder ça pour toi…

\- Hm… Je vois.

Il nous observa attentivement. Il sentait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, mais je ne pouvais pas lui révéler ma véritable nature. Même s'il le découvrira au bout d'un moment grâce à la bande de KwangHo ou d'autres lycéens. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer qu'il garderait mon lien avec SungYeol secret le jour où il découvrirait la vérité.

SungYeol brisa le silence qui s'était installé sans que je m'en rende compte.

\- Tu veux bien garder notre secret alors ?

Le concerné nous regarda puis haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai le dire à tout le monde. Ça ne me regarde pas après tout.

\- Si ça ne te regarde pas, pourquoi as-tu défendu Gyu-hyung ce midi ?

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Fit-il en souriant. La tête de l'autre imbécile ne me revenait pas. Je ne supporte pas les gens comme lui qui se croient tout permis.

La sonnerie retenti et mit fin à notre discussion. Nous nous séparâmes et la journée reprit son cours « normal ». Les brimades continuèrent mais furent moins blessantes. Était-ce à cause de ce qu'avait fait WooHyun au self ? Peut-être. En tout cas je remarquai qu'aujourd'hui je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. Je priai pour que cela dure tandis que la journée se terminait.

* * *

A suivre au prochain chapitre, on changera de point de vue !

A la prochaine~


	5. Lee SungYeol

Ça fait un petit moment maintenant que j'ai posté mon chapitre 3... le temps passe vite.w Donc voici le chapitre quatre ! Juste pour rappel, on change de point de vue dans ce chapitre, je vous laisse donc découvrir dans quelle tête nous sommes ~  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je vais tuer ce qui me sert de frère. Vraiment. Cacher quatre réveils dans ma chambre pour que je ne sois pas en retard ?! Bon d'accord, ça partait d'une bonne intention –pas que je sois tous les jours en retard mais presque… Mais faire ça est d'un sadisme pur ! En plus leur bruit strident m'a détruit les tympans, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir réentendre correctement un jour. Si je deviens sourd ce sera sa faute !

« T'avais qu'à te réveiller à l'heure les autres jours ». Est-ce de ma faute si j'ai un sommeil lourd qui m'empêche de bien entendre le réveil sonner ? Bon, pour le coup je les ai bien entendu ceux-là. Un peu trop même. Leur bip atroce raisonne encore dans ma tête.

Encore grognon de la brutalité de mon réveil, je pris quand même ma douche et descendis prendre le petit déjeuner. Mon frère se préparait à partir. Je regardai l'heure : 7h15.

\- Tu pars déjà ? Tu vas arriver vachement en avance !

\- C'est vrai que tu ne connais pas ça, toi. Me lança-t-il, un sourire en coin.

Je lui lançai mon chausson à la tête en guise de réponse. Malheureusement pour moi, il l'évita et me fit un grand sourire satisfait.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que les chats sont agiles ?

\- Dois-je te rappeler la fois où tu t'es cassé la figure de la murette de la maison après t'être transformé ?

\- Il avait plu. Ca glissait !

\- Bien sûr.

\- Oui.

Sans qu'il s'y attende je lui lançai mon deuxième chausson. A ma grande surprise il l'attrapa au vol. Un air de défi se lu sur son visage.

\- Alors ?

\- Coup de chance ! Je t'aurais la prochaine fois.

\- Rêve toujours !

Il ouvrit la porte et sorti. Je posai la vaisselle dans l'évier et en revenant vers la table, je reçu dans la tête deux ovni. Ces derniers se virent être en réalité mes deux chaussons. Je levai la tête vers l'entrée et vit SungGyu-hyung dans l'encadré de la porte, tout fier.

\- Aucun réflexe, Yeollie !

\- Je… Tu… YAH !

Il parti, mort de rire, en fermant la porte avant que le chausson que je venais de relancer l'atteigne. Il ne me laisse décidément aucun répit le matin… Triste moi.

7h45. J'étais devant ma salle de classe. J'allais ranger mon portable quand je vis un message de Gyu-hyung.

« T'es arrivé en avance ! Bravo ! Merci qui ? »

Il avait sûrement dû me voir passer depuis la fenêtre de sa classe. Je lui répondis un « Merci chaton ! » histoire de me venger un peu – Il déteste tous les surnoms par rapport au chat. Puis j'entrai dans la salle.

\- Wouah ! SungYeol, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? T'es tombé du lit ce matin ?! Lança un de mes camarades qui se tenait à côté de la porte, assis sur une table.

\- Yah, j'arrive pas si souvent en retard… !

Le camarade en question haussa un sourcil amusé, cherchant à savoir si j'étais sérieux ou pas. Mon voisin de table –et ami- qui était déjà arrivé me rejoint et s'incrusta dans la conversation.

\- Juste quand on commence les cours à 8h…

Je le regardai sans comprendre et répliquai :

\- Hoya, on commence tous les jours à 8h…

\- C'est bien ce que je dis. Fit-il, faisant apparaître un grand sourire.

Quand je compris ce qu'il voulait dire, je balançai mon sac vers lui pour le frapper tout en l'insultant.

\- Enflure !

\- Toujours aussi long à la détente, Yeol' ! Répliqua-t-il en se protégeant avec le bras.

Pour toute réponse il se reçu un nouveau coup de sac. Nous continuâmes à discuter de tout et de rien, regardant passer et disant bonjours aux autres personnes qui arrivaient. Tous semblaient surpris de me voir. En fait ma réputation était faite sans même que je m'en rende compte. Il allait falloir que je change ça… Entre temps, j'avais reçu une réponse de Gyu-hyung.

« Ce soir, t'es mort. »

Toujours empli d'amour ce hyung !

Mais mon rire intérieur fut de courte durée. En effet une tête pas habituelle apparu à l'encadrée de la porte. Il s'agissait de KwangHo, le chef de la bande qui contrôlait le lycée, autrement dit la personne que je détestais le plus au monde vu les crasses qu'il faisait à mon frère. Je dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas le provoquer et en tournant la tête vers mon ami Hoya, je vis dans ses yeux qu'il l'appréciait tout autant que moi.

KwangHo s'avança vers mon groupe et nous jaugea de haut, avant de nous parler froidement.

\- Où est la table du nouveau ?

\- Et s'il te plaît tu co…

Hoya m'interrompis en me faisant reculer et me lança un regard désapprobateur. KwangHo se tourna vers un autre garçon à côté de nous, qui tremblait presque. Celui-ci lui répondit.

\- D… Dernière rangée, tout à gauche.

Le troisième année se retourna vers moi et me lança un regard mauvais, puis regarda Hoya de haut, et se dirigea vers la dit table. Tout le monde s'écartait sur son passage, et un silence pesant avait remplacé les conversations animées d'il y a quelques secondes.

Je sentais la colère monter en moi rien qu'à le voir ici, et Hoya dû le voir car il posa sa main sur mon poing qui s'était fermé entre temps, et me fit non de la tête.

Mon regard se redirigea vers KwangHo, celui-ci venait de sortir une barre de fer d'environ vingt centimètres de son sac sous la surprise de tous les élèves qui se regardaient tantôt effarés, tantôt effrayés. Le lycéen pris en main l'objet puis frappa la table qui se brisa en deux. Apparemment satisfait, il rangea la barre et reparti non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard mauvais sur l'ensemble de la salle.

Personne n'osait bouger, alors je me décidai de faire le premier pas et de m'installer à ma place, incitant Hoya à faire pareil. Petit à petit tout le monde bougea et s'installa mais personne ne parla de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Le prof arriva 5 minutes plus tard, le cours commença, mais toujours aucun signe de WooHyun. On se demandait tous si son absence avait un lien avec les événements de la veille quand celui-ci entra en trombe dans la salle, essoufflé. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Le professeur le laissa entrer après qu'il se soit excusé –Il avait apparemment raté son bus, et il s'arrêta devant la table fendue en deux. Je ne pus voir son expression car il était dos à moi, mais quand il se retourna il afficha un grand sourire et se gratta la tête, embêté.

\- Professeur, ma table est cassée, je peux aller en chercher une autre ?

Ce dernier le regarda étonné de sa réaction mais le laissa aller en chercher une. WooHyun restait souriant, à la surprise de nous tous. A son retour le cours pu reprendre, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

La pause arriva, je m'affalai sur la table déjà épuisé par les cours qui ne faisaient que commencer. A moitié allongé sur ma table, j'observai les autres élèves se lever, discuter. J'en entendis certain évoquer la réaction de WooHyun en début de cours et poussai un soupir en entendant les commentaires de mes camarades. Le pire était les filles qui le trouvaient « tellement beau et avec un charisme fou » mais « dommage, c'est la cible de KwangHo. ». Ce genre de réflexion me mettait hors de moi. Si cette racaille n'était pas le fils d'un important directeur d'entreprise, cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait été remis à sa place !

Je soupirai à nouveau quand j'aperçu du coin de l'œil, WooHyun qui se leva puis sorti de la salle après s'être étiré. Je tournai la tête vers Hoya qui écrivait un texto.

\- Dis Hoya…

\- Mh ?

\- Tu ne le trouves pas étrange ce WooHyun ?

Hoya rangea son téléphone portable et s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a plutôt bien réagi à la table cassée. Il a peut-être été victime de brimade dans son ancien lycée ?

\- Mh, peut-être…

Même s'il avait été persécuté dans son ancien lycée, cela restait une réaction peu courante. D'habitude, quand un élève se fait persécuter, dans le meilleur des cas il finit par craquer et partir du lycée, et dans le pire des cas… Heureusement, ce n'était pas encore arriver chez nous. Mais jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un réagir aussi calmement que lui. Je ne pu m'empêcher de penser qu'au moins, la bande de KwangHo ferait peut-être moins attention à mon frère. S'ils pouvaient l'oublier…

Pensant à lui, je décidai de lui envoyer un message.

« Ça va ? »

SungGyu-hyung savait de quoi je parlais quand je posais cette simple question. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train d'agoniser quelque part comme la dernière fois.

Concentré sur mon téléphone, je ne remarquai pas tout de suite le silence pesant qui s'installa petit à petit. C'est Hoya, en me tapotant l'épaule qui me le fit remarquer. Il me montra l'entrée de la salle d'un signe de la tête en voyant mon regard interrogateur. KwangHo et sa bande étaient là.

Encore eux. Le coup de tout à l'heure n'avait pas suffit, peut-être ? Apparemment non, puisque KwangHo indiqua la place de WooHyun à un de ses acolytes qui s'y dirigea. Ce dernier sorti un tube de peinture qu'il avait caché dans sa veste et le vida sur le livre, encore ouvert, qui était posé sur la table. Un autre garçon de la bande s'avança alors, pris la chaise de WooHyun et, après que la fenêtre fut ouverte par celui qui avait versé la peinture, l'a jeta.

Les deux garçons se tapèrent dans la main, puis firent pareil avec KwangHo. Ils s'en allèrent sans plus de cérémonie, et la classe fut bientôt aussi bruyante qu'un magasin en période de solde.

Tout le monde se tut lorsque que WooHyun revint dans la salle et vit l'état de sa place. Il soupira et reparti de la pièce, sous le chuchotement des élèves.

Tous les scénarios possibles fusèrent en moins de deux. Cela passa du « Il va les rétamer » à « Il va se suicider ». Hoya et moi échangeâmes un regard désespéré. Leur imagination un peu trop débordante nous dépassait complètement.

WooHyun revint alors dans la classe. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, s'attendant à le voir à moitié défiguré. Mais il n'en fut rien. Il était par contre revenu avec une chaise. Tout simplement.

Je ne pus retenir mon éclat de rire qui fut suivi par Hoya devant les têtes dépitées des élèves. Ce dernier me regarda étrangement. Je m'approchai de lui et posai une main sur son épaule.

\- WooHyun. Commençais-je en me calmant. Saches que tu viens de remonter dans mon estime !

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Je me situais où avant ?

\- Je ne préfère pas te le dire.

\- Je pense pouvoir encaisser. Fit-il en souriant.

\- … Tu vois la tour Namsan ? Eh bien, tu étais bien en dessous.

L'ensemble de la salle pu entendre pour la première fois le rire se déployer de la gorge de WooHyun. Un rire qui donnait envie de sourire à son tour. Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à cette réaction que je fini par rire aussi. Les élèves autour de nous nous regardaient comme si nous venions d'une autre dimension, mais je m'en fichais royalement.

WooHyun me tendit alors la main.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de me présenter. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil discret. Je m'appelle Nam WooHyun.

Je fis une grimace en réponse à son clin d'œil, ce qui le fit à nouveau rire. Puis, tout en tendant la main à mon tour et en souriant, je répondis.

\- Lee SungYeol. Enchanté. – Je me tournai ensuite vers mon ami Hoya qui nous observait. Eh Hoya ! On a un nouveau copain !

Celui-ci me fit son regard le plus blasé.

La pause prit fin quelques minutes plus tard et je m'asseyais à ma place quand je reçu un sms. Alors que je l'ouvrais, on entendit soudainement du vacarme venant du bâtiment des troisièmes années.  
Le message s'afficha sur mon téléphone.

C'était SungGyu.

« Ça ne va pas.  
Pas du tout. »

* * *

Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! 8D

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, dans le chapitre suivant il y aura un peu plus d'action ~

A la prochaine :3


	6. Règlement de compte

Annyeong ~ ! En cette fin d'après-midi voici le 5ème chapitre avec enfin un peu d'action. :D  
Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Le professeur venait d'annoncer la pause, les élèves sortaient se dégourdir les jambes dans les couloirs, chahutaient entre eux ou discutaient calmement.

De mon côté j'étais resté à ma place et je gribouillais sur ma feuille pour faire passer le temps. A mon plus grand bonheur KwangHo et sa bande étaient sortis de la salle, me laissant un peu de répit. Depuis ce matin ils n'avaient pas arrêté leurs persécutions. Une moquerie par ci, une humiliation par là. Ecrire des insultes sur ma table et me lancer des boules de papier –quand ce n'était pas des tomates ou autre fruit ou légume rond- dessus les amusaient beaucoup. Et surtout, ils ne s'en lassaient pas. Mais ce qui était le plus agaçant –en dehors de se faire battre tous les deux jours- c'était leur manie de détruire tout ce que j'avais le malheur de laisser dans le casier de ma table, comme mes livres de cours par exemple. J'avais bien sûr pris l'habitude de ne rien laisser, mais étant un être vivant aussi il m'arrivait parfois d'oublier de vider le casier. Le lendemain je pouvais être sûr de retrouver ce que j'avais oublié soit étalé par terre, déchiré, soit en morceau dans la cours.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient décidé de me mettre à bout, une nouvelle fois. Car en plus d'avoir réduit en morceaux un de mes livres avant que j'arrive, ils avaient eu la merveilleuse idée d'étaler de la glue sur toute la table ainsi que sur ma chaise. Devant l'hilarité de la classe –la bande n'était pas là, sûrement en train d'intimider un pauvre première année dans un couloir- j'avais du attacher ma veste à la taille pour cacher la déchirure que cela avait causé à mon pantalon avant d'aller vite me changer et ne pas être en retard pour le cours.  
La matinée qui avait pourtant bien commencé avait donc très vite mal tournée. En plus de cela, notre professeur principal était venu nous annoncer qu'on aurait un contrôle surprise dans chaque matière dans la semaine pour nous inciter à réviser nos cours.  
Tous les ingrédients pour me mettre de mauvaise humeur étaient ainsi réunis. Cela expliqua certainement pourquoi je finis par craquer.  
KwangHo et ses deux acolytes étaient revenus cinq minutes avant la pause et avaient recommencé. Cette fois ils réussirent à subtiliser mon sac, trop concentré sur mes gribouillis de mon côté. J'étais tellement concentré que j'avais à peine sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche.  
Ce fut seulement en entendant « Voyons ce qui se cache dans le sac d'un monstre ! » que je tournai la tête vers lui. Il tenait mon sac et des livres que j'emmenais pour m'occuper dans ses mains. Il les jeta par terre, contre le mur, et fit de même avec le reste de ce que contenait mon sac. Je bouillai intérieurement. Faisant semblant de ne pas être touché par cela, je répondis au message que SungYeol m'avait envoyé, en lui avouant que non ça n'allait pas.  
Puis KwangHo eu mon porte feuille en main. Je me levai à toute vitesse pour lui prendre des mains mais ses deux subalternes me retinrent par les bras et m'empêchèrent de bouger.  
KwangHo sorti d'abord les quelques billets qui s'y trouvaient et les mis dans sa poche, puis il sorti la photo. Une photo que je gardais toujours sur moi. Une photo de mes parents, mon frère et moi quand on était petits. Mon porte bonheur.  
Alors quand il sorti un briquet de sa poche et approcha la photo de la flamme, je craquai. Littéralement.  
Je repoussai les deux idiots qui ne faisaient plus attention s'ils me tenaient bien, les faisant tomber et me jetai sur KwangHo. Celui-ci atterrit sur une table et je lui assénai un coup de poing en pleine figure. Je repris la photo, déjà légèrement brulée sur le coin inférieur gauche et la mis dans la poche de ma veste. Cependant je n'us pas le temps de me retourner que KwangHo me prit par le col et me jeta par terre, atterrissant au milieu de la classe. Je me pris le coin d'une table dans la tête en tombant et senti un peu de sang couler. KwangHo me releva de force et me frappa en plein dans les côtes puis me propulsa contre le mur. Les élèves étaient tous sortis en courant et regardaient la scène depuis la vitre donnant sur le couloir. J'en aperçu même quelques un qui filmaient.  
KwangHo continuait de me frapper, m'insultant au passage de tous les noms. Mettant toutes mes forces dans mes jambes, je réussi à le faire basculer avec un croche patte et en profitai pour lui jetai une table dessus. Il tomba à la renverse, complètement sonné. Je me relevai complètement en essayant de reprendre mon souffle quand je vis le professeur arriver dans la salle.

Ce dernier, totalement choqué de l'état dans lequel la salle était fut incapable de dire quoique ce quoi. Alors les deux « chiens chiens » de KwangHo commencèrent à m'accuser. Ce dernier se releva avec un peu de difficulté et commença à se plaindre également. Je ne pouvais rien faire, personne n'allait me défendre.  
Le professeur poussa une gueulante et nous envoya dans le bureau du proviseur tandis que les élèves remettaient les chaises et les tables en place. En sortant dans le couloir, j'eu la surprise de voir SungYeol à l'autre bout de celui-ci, suivi de… WooHyun. Que faisaient-ils ensemble ? Non, plutôt… Que venait faire SungYeol ici ?!  
KwangHo, qui sorti juste après moi, ne les vit pas et profita de l'inattention du professeur et des élèves pour me plaquer violemment contre le mur à côté de la salle.

\- T'as voulu te rebeller ? Tu vas le regretter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'inspire tant de dégoût dans le fait que je sois un Kaindo ? Répliquais-je, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Vous n'êtes pas des humains. Vous n'avez rien à faire dans notre monde.

Je pouvais voir une véritable haine dans ses yeux, mais ne comprenais pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir contre moi. Ou plutôt, contre les Kaindo car il était évident que ce n'était pas moi qui le dérangeait, mais ma véritable nature.  
Je ne me démontai pas pour autant. Je commençai à en avoir marre de subir des brimades pour quelque chose auquel je ne pouvais rien.

\- Tu crois que j'ai choisi d'être un Kaindo ? Tu crois que je n'aurais pas préféré être un être humain normal et pouvoir vivre comme vous ?

J'aperçu du coin de l'œil SungYeol et WooHyun s'avancer, WooHyun empêchait mon frère de sauter sur KwangHo. Mon « secret » ne l'aura pas été très longtemps finalement…  
Mes yeux se tournèrent à nouveau vers mon agresseur qui reprit la parole.

\- N'essaie pas de me faire croire que t'es malheureux ! Vous les Kaindo, vous avez tout pour vous ! Vous êtes « unique » et juste parce que vous avez été vénérer pendant un temps vous pensez être supérieurs aux humains !

\- Je ne me suis jamais senti supérieur aux humains. Et je ne sais pas où tu es allée chercher qu'on avait tout pour nous. Je ne connais même pas les autres Kaindo !

\- Tais-toi ! Fais pas comme si t'étais différent des autres.

WooHyun choisi ce moment pour se mettre entre KwangHo et moi, surprenant ce dernier qui ne les avait toujours pas remarqués. Il repoussa KwangHo et se posta face à lui, donc devant moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? Nos petites humiliations ne t'ont pas suffit ? KwangHo ricana.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ce genre de farce va me déstabiliser ? J'ai connu pire que toi.

WooHyun avait donc aussi été victime de persécutions ? Cela expliquait peut-être la disparition soudaine de KwangHo et sa bande à la pause de ce matin…  
Mettant ces pensées de côté, je me redressai et poussai WooHyun sur le côté. SungYeol s'avança vers moi mais je lui fis comprendre par le regard de rester là où il était. Je me tournai ensuite vers les deux autres garçons.

\- WooHyun, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre.

\- Ca se voit. Répliqua-t-il de façon ironique.

Je lui lançai un regard meurtrier avant de m'adresser à KwangHo.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu voues cette haine envers les Kaindo, mais soit sûr que ce n'est pas en agissant comme ça que tes problèmes se…

Un mal de crâne soudain m'empêcha de finir ma phrase. Je me pris la tête entre les mains en m'accroupissant. Quand j'enlevai la main je vis du sang sur celle-ci. Je me souvins alors de la table que je m'étais prise pendant la précédente altercation.  
J'entendis la voix de WooHyun me demandant si tout allait bien puis les pas de SungYeol courir vers moi pour me soutenir alors que je m'évanouissais.

Je me réveillai à l'infirmerie. Je vis en ouvrant les yeux que j'étais allongé sur un lit et SungYeol était assis à côté, la tête sur ses bras reposant sur le rebord du lit. L'horloge indiquait 11h45. J'étais ici depuis donc facilement 2h.

Je m'assis sur le lit de façon plus confortable et réveillai doucement SungYeol. Celui-ci ouvrit de petits yeux avant d'afficher un grand sourire en me voyant.

\- Hyung ! Comment va ta tête ?

Je senti en posant la main sur la tête que l'infirmière m'avait fait un bandage.

\- Un peu mal au crâne, mais ça va. Répondis-je en souriant.

SungYeol souffla de soulagement avant de prendre un air contrarié.

\- Ne me fais plus jamais de frayeur comme ça ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie en te voyant tomber… Et heureusement que WooHyun était là pour m'aider à te porter. T'es peut-être pas très lourd mais quand même !

Je ris en voyant la mine boudeuse de SungYeol.

\- Désolé, Yeollie ! Et merci. Mais dis-moi… Pourquoi WooHyun était avec toi ? Et qu'est-ce que toi tu fichais là d'ailleurs ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je fichais là ? Tu crois qu'après ton message j'allais rester tranquillement assis sur ma chaise ?!

Je fis un rire gêné en m'excusant puis le laissai continuer.

\- Pour WooHyun, il a tenu à me suivre. Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas essayé de le dissuader, j'ai de suite foncé vers ta salle. Et comme c'était plus crédible de partir à deux – J'ai prétexté un mal de ventre féroce et WooHyun s'est proposé pour m'accompagner- je n'ai rien dis.

\- D'accord. Il a dit quelque chose pendant que vous me transportiez… ?

Maintenant qu'il savait que j'étais un Kaindo, je pouvais m'attendre au mieux comme au pire.

\- Non, il n'a rien dit. Me répondit SungYeol. Il n'a pas parlé de tout le trajet en fait. La seule chose qu'il ait dite c'est après t'avoir déposé, il a dit qu'il me prendrait le cours. Puis il est parti.

\- Hm…

SungYeol vit mon air inquiet et me tapota l'épaule.

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il ne dira rien par rapport à nous !

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr… ?

Il me fit un grand sourire accompagné du signe « v » avec la main.

\- Parce qu'on est amis !

\- Amis ?

Je levai un sourcil. SungYeol me raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé avant le cours et à la pause. Les tentatives d'intimidation, les réactions surprenantes de WooHyun, son exaspération devant les dires de ses camarades, le fou rire qu'il avait eu en le voyant ramener une chaise, le serrement de main signant le début d'une amitié. Je souris en l'écoutant. Ce garçon avait une facilité à se lié d'amitié déconcertante !  
Je dois avouer que les réactions de WooHyun m'étonnaient aussi. KwangHo m'avait également joué ses tours là mais même si j'avais essayé de cacher ma honte derrière une façade, j'avais été incapable de faire semblant de sourire.  
Parce qu'il était évident qu'il faisait semblant. Il ne pouvait pas être complètement hermétique à tout ça. Ce WooHyun était décidément bien mystérieux pour un garçon de 16 ans…

\- J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas sur lui, Yeollie…

\- Me suis-je déjà trompé sur quelqu'un, hyung ?

\- Le petit garçon que tu trouvais gentil au parc et qui a fini par te jeter du sable parce qu'il voulait jouer tout seul ?

\- Hyuuuung ! J'avais 5 ans !

J'éclatai de rire.  
Nous continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien – et surtout de rien jusqu'à que Mlle EunJung vienne me voir. Elle me permit de sortir pour la pause déjeuner. Le choc n'avait pas été très violent mais c'est l'écoulement du sang en continu qui m'avait fait perdre connaissance. Elle me conseilla quand même de passer un examen à l'hôpital pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait rien.  
Nous sortîmes de l'infirmerie et courûmes presque jusqu'au self. C'est que toute cette aventure nous avait donné faim !  
Seulement arrivé non loin, je me rappelai qu'on ne pouvait pas manger ensemble. Nous nous séparâmes donc à contre cœur et SungYeol rejoignit ses amis tandis que j'allai prendre un plateau et m'installai à une table, par chance, encore vide.  
Cette fois je n'eu même pas le temps de sortir mon livre que WooHyun s'installa en diagonale de moi sans demander mon reste. Je décidai de prendre la parole en premier pour une fois.

\- Tu comptes me suivre longtemps ?

Ce dernier leva la tête surpris, et se montra du doigt comme pour savoir si c'était bien à lui que je parlais. Il comprit très vite que c'était le cas car je le fixais sans ciller. Il détourna la tête vers son assiette avant de répondre.

\- Je ne préfère pas manger avec les autres puisque je fais maintenant parti des cibles à abattre de l'autre imbécile. Après si tu veux absolument que je change de table, je peux…

Il avait une façon de parler qui avait le don de m'énerver. Mais je ne pouvais pas le virer de la table non plus. Puis bon, entre persécutés…

\- Non, c'est bon. Tu peux rester.

WooHyun me regarda en souriant et repris son repas. Ce gars avait vraiment une aura étrange. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais être à l'aise ou pas avec lui. Quelque chose me disait au fond de moi que je pouvais lui faire confiance, mais d'un autre côté, il était tellement mystérieux, que j'étais obligé de me méfier. Rien ne pouvait me certifier qu'il ne me planterait pas un couteau dans le dos comme beaucoup l'avaient fait auparavant. Puis qu'est-ce qu'il était énervant !

\- Je me demande comment SungYeol a fait pour devenir ami avec un mec aussi agaçant. Dis-je à moi-même.

Oups. J'avais parlé à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte. Je me mis à fixer mon assiette en espérant que WooHyun ne m'avais pas entendu. Malheureusement il semblait avoir de bonnes oreilles.

\- SungYeol est sociale, comparé à certain.

Il avait de nouveau ce petit sourire en coin et s'était mit à me fixer. Je fis de même.

\- Je ne suis pas asocial ! Tu ne me connais pas.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te connaisse.

\- Parce que t'es bizarre.

WooHyun éclata de rire. J'avais encore parlé sans réfléchir…

\- J'aime ton franc-parler ! De ce côté-là ton frère et toi êtes pareils.

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire fier à la mention de SungYeol. Mais je l'effaçai aussitôt en voyant le regard de WooHyun qui me fixait toujours. Son regard était si profond que je ne pu le tenir plus longtemps et baissai le mien vers mon assiette en sentant des rougeurs sur mes joues. Alors là c'était une première…

\- Au fait. –Il arrêta de me fixer et continua de manger. Si tu t'inquiètes pour ton frère, ne t'en fais pas. Je vous ai dis que je ne dirai rien. Je tiendrais ma promesse.

\- Même maintenant que tu sais que je suis un Kaindo ?

Le regard qu'il me lança à ce moment fut… étrange. Au lieu de la pitié à laquelle je m'attendais, ce sont des yeux tristes que je vis. J'eus l'impression de recevoir toute la tristesse du monde en moi dans ce seul échange. Je détournai les yeux pour le briser et me remettre de mes émotions. Une fois fait, je le regardai à nouveau et toute tristesse avait disparu de ses prunelles pour laisser place à des yeux souriants.

\- Raison de plus ! Répondit-il, enthousiaste.

Je restai incrédule. Il haussa alors les épaules.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de vous faire ça toute façon. Et je le redis, vos histoire de famille de me regardent pas.

Je finis par murmurer un « merci » auquel il répondit par un nouveau sourire.  
La suite du repas se passa dans le silence. Cependant, ce n'était pas un silence pesant. Celui là était… agréable, naturel.

Malheureusement ce moment fut troublé par deux plateaux vides jetés sur la table qui emportèrent celui de WooHyun et le mien par terre. WooHyun et moi levèrent la tête en même temps pour voir, sans surprise, KwangHo et ses deux acolytes qui ricanaient comme des idiots.  
N'en pouvant plus, je me préparais à me lever, contrôlant ma respiration pour ne pas péter un plomb et me transformer sous la colère –Il m'arrivait de me transformer lorsque mes nerfs étaient à bout. Cependant WooHyun me devança en se levant brusquement, faisant sursauter les deux idiots derrière KwangHo. Ce dernier le regarda les yeux empli de défi.  
Mes yeux se tournèrent vers WooHyun, ils étaient à nouveau aussi noirs que la dernière fois. Celui-ci le regarda, et à la surprise de tout le monde il commença à ramasser le contenu de nos plateaux qu'il rassemblait sur un seul. Le self entier –qui s'était arrêté dans toute activité pour nous observer- était incrédule, KwangHo et moi-même compris.  
Je commençai alors à l'aider, quand même inquiet du visage qu'affichait WooHyun. KwangHo se mit alors à ricaner et à lancer des insultes en tout genre.

\- C'est ça ! Faîtes le ménage, vous n'êtes bon qu'à ça toute façon ! Tenez, je vous en rajoute vous risqueriez de ne pas en avoir assez.

A ces mots il désigna un de ses acolytes qui versa le contenu de son plateau juste sur les pieds de WooHyun. Ce dernier ne fit rien, et ramassa les déchets sous les moqueries des autres. Je continuai de l'aider, me retenant de mettre une droite à l'autre idiot. Quelque chose me disait qu'il aurait bientôt ce qu'il méritait.  
Et mes soupçons furent confirmés quand WooHyun se releva, après avoir tout mis à la poubelle, et qu'il releva ses manches en s'avançant vers KwangHo. Je l'entendis murmurer « A nous deux ». Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Je jugeai quand même utile de prévenir WooHyun que KwangHo était très bon en arts martiaux quand il passa près de moi.  
Ce dernier eu d'abord le réflexe de reculer en voyant WooHyun avancer, puis voyant que son adversaire n'avait rien dans les mains, il reprit de l'assurance.

\- Allons régler ça dehors !

WooHyun s'arrêta juste en face de lui.

\- Pourquoi aller dehors alors que tout le publique est là ? Fit-il en montrant les personnes présentes au self.

Il affichait un sourire sadique que je n'avais encore jamais vu. C'est à ce moment là que je me dis qu'il devais faire parti de ces personnes qu'il fallait mieux avoir en ami et non l'inverse.  
KwangHo ne se rebiffa pas pour autant.

\- Tu tiens tant que ça à te faire ridiculiser devant tout le monde ?

\- Qui va se ridiculiser ?

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il fondit sur KwangHo et le mit à terre en deux temps trois mouvements. Tout le monde était bouche bée. On se demandait tous si on avait bien vu ce qu'il s'était passé.  
KwangHo se releva sans trop de difficulté mais tout aussi abasourdis. Il se reprit cependant et essaya de frapper WooHyun.  
Essaya.  
Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. WooHyun contrait chaque coup avec une facilité qui rendait KwangHo ridicule. Ce dernier essaya même de lui faire une prise, mais WooHyun le contra et le remis à terre d'un coup de pied retourné.  
KwangHo se releva une nouvelle fois, et cette fois-ci un manque d'inattention de WooHyun lui coûta un coup de pied qui le fit tomber contre une chaise. Il se releva sans difficulté et mis un coup de poing dans les côtes de KwangHo qui ne put le parer. Celui-ci tomba à terre.  
Les acolytes de KwangHo décidèrent alors de prendre le relais. Mais WooHyun n'eut aucun mal à s'en débarrasser. L'un essaya la vieille méthode du rentre dedans et se fit recevoir par un coup de genou dans les côtes. Il finit par terre, se tordant de douleur. Le deuxième fut plus vicieux et essaya de le frapper par derrière. Ce fut un échec. WooHyun contre-attaqua avec un coup de pied de côté qui mit le lycéen K.O.  
Ignorant les regards interloqués des élèves, WooHyun s'avança vers KwangHo, qui était toujours à terre, s'accroupis à côté de lui et avec un grand sourire il dit :

\- J'ai oublié de préciser que j'ai été champion catégorie junior de Kick-boxing. Au temps pour moi.

Mes yeux doublèrent de volumes. Champion de Kick-boxing ?!

WooHyun se releva et revint vers moi, ignorant toujours les quelques milles yeux qui l'observaient, aussi choqués que moi. Ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux, et il affichait un sourire qui aurait presque pu être innocent, si on faisait abstraction des trois lycéens qui souffrait par terre derrière lui. Il s'arrêta à mon niveau.

\- On va s'acheter à manger ? On n'a pas pu finir nos plats et j'ai encore faim.

\- Euh…

Je clignai des yeux d'incrédulité tandis qu'il mettait ses mains dans les poches du pantalon et commençait déjà à partir.

\- Attends ! Le retins-je.

\- Hm ?

\- Je reviens.

Sous son regard curieux je m'avançai vers une table où des élèves me regardèrent un peu apeuré.

\- Excusez-moi, je peux emprunter le pichet d'eau ?

\- Euh, oui…

\- Merci.

Muni de mon pichet, je m'avançai maintenant vers KwangHo et les deux idiots. Je leur versai le contenu dessus puis ramenai le pichet avant de rejoindre WooHyun. Celui-ci me regarda amusé.

\- Bah quoi ? Répliquai-je à son regard. Il fait beau, ça devrait rafraîchir leur cervelle. S'ils en ont une.

Il éclata de rire pour la troisième fois de la journée.

* * *

Encore une fois j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :) Et merci pour vos commentaires **

A la prochaine pour la suite ~


	7. Sortie nocturne

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé pour cette absence, avec la reprise des cours je n'ai plus vraiment le temps d'écrire. T.T  
Mais me revoici avec le chapitre 6 ! On change de point de vue pour un chapitre assez mystérieux, mais je vous laisse découvrir tout ça. ;) Il est moins long que mes autres chapitres, donc j'essaierai de poster le suivant assez rapidement ~

Bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

La nuit était encore fraîche malgré les beaux jours qui arrivaient, mais cela ne me gênais pas pour autant tant que les températures ne descendaient pas en dessous de zéro degré. Comme on attaquait le mois de mai, cela ne risquait pas d'arriver.

Je me glissai dans les fourrés, évitant toute lumière qui pourrait me faire repérer. Il ne fallait pas que je me fasse prendre, même si, quoi qu'il arrive, le retour serait violent. Mais je ne pouvais pas en supporter davantage ce soir. Alors je fuyais.

Un grillage essaya de me barrer la route, je l'escaladai avec facilité. J'avais l'habitude, ce n'était pas la première fois que je partais en « expédition ». Grillage, muret, portail, rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de sortir. Le tout était de rester discret.

Une fois de l'autre côté, je filai droit pour fuir cet endroit que je détestais déjà. J'entendis des voix derrière moi qui me firent accélérer. Je me cachai entre des plantes et le muret de la maison d'en face, faisant attention à ne pas alerter le voisinage.

Quand le silence retomba, je repris doucement ma route. Il fallait que je trouve un endroit où personne ne viendrait me déranger, mais ce n'était pas évident dans une ville telle que Séoul. J'errai alors, me faisant discret parmi les quelques passants. Habituellement lorsque je fuguais, je restais dehors seulement quelques heures, le temps que toute colère s'apaise. Cependant cette fois avait été différente des autres. Plus violente. Je m'étais débattu. Je n'avais pu rester sans rien faire. Il m'avait provoqué, j'avais répondu. Sauf qu'il avait plus de force que moi et connaissait mes points faibles. J'avais alors fuis. Pour survivre. Car je savais que si je restais, cela allait vite devenir dangereux, pour moi et mon entourage. Je préférais partir un temps en attendant que tout s'apaise, quitte à me prendre une nouvelle branlée –mais moins violente- quand je reviendrai. Au moins je serai le seul à souffrir. Je flânai ainsi dans la ville, découvrant au fil des mètres que je parcourais des coins que je ne connaissais pas encore. J'essayai de penser à autre chose, mon regard se baladais sur le décor de la ville. J'aimais me balader la nuit. La ville de nuit recèle d'endroits dont on ne soupçonne pas l'existence en journée. Quand la nuit tombe, nos repères sont chamboulés, notre perception de la ville et des immeubles qui nous entourent change. Au premier abord l'obscurité réveille en l'homme un sentiment de peur. L'image de la ville n'est plus la même. Accueillante le jour, elle devient mystérieuse la nuit, voire menaçante. Mais la lune nous offre sa lumière bienveillante et nous rassure.  
Sans oublier les constructions de l'Homme faîtes pour éclairer notre chemin tels que les lampadaires.

Il y a beaucoup de personne que l'obscurité ne gênait en aucun cas. Je n'avais, pour ma part, jamais eu de préférence entre la nuit et le jour. Les deux ont leurs inconvénients et leurs avantages. J'aime l'obscurité, mais les nuits sont la plupart du temps plus fraîches que les jours, en dehors des périodes de grosse canicule. Et encore, même là la chaleur sera toujours moins étouffante qu'en pleine après-midi quand le soleil est à son apogée. Or, j'aimais la chaleur. De ce fait, j'aime autant la nuit que le jour.

Tout en me promenant j'observai les quelques passants que je croisais. Il était tard, la plupart avaient du mal à tenir debout et ceux qui y arrivaient essayer justement de faire tenir leur(e) ami(e) sur ses pieds.  
Je rasai les murs, devenant presque invisible. Presque, car une personne passa à côté de moi et sursauta en ne me voyant qu'au dernier moment. Je l'a regardai continuer son chemin puis repris ma route. Au bout d'une heure, peut-être deux, je finis par trouver un bâtiment abandonné, pas trop en ruine. Je me glissai à l'intérieur, il était encore en assez bon état pour protéger de l'humidité et de la fraîcheur. Je fis le tour de l'endroit et je supposai que ça devait être un ancien bar. Le comptoir était encore là et il traînait ça et là quelques tables et chaises. Deux, trois cartons traînaient également dans un coin, révélant la probable occupation des lieux par des personnes sans endroits où dormir. J'en tirai un sur moi pour me protéger de l'air frais –J'avais entendu quelque part dire que les cartons tenaient chaud- et fermai les yeux en espérant pouvoir dormir ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Je finis par y parvenir en me berçant du son des grillons.

Les prochains jours allaient être difficiles.

.-.

Caché dans l'ombre, un homme surveillait. Il avait enfin trouvé sa cible. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner les recherches, il était tombé sur cette dernière par hasard, filant le long d'une ruelle. Il n'eût cependant pas le temps de crier victoire car celle-ci était rapide et semblait plutôt pressée. L'homme mit sa capuche en place pour que personne ne puisse l'identifier et parti à sa poursuite dans la plus grande discrétion. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle le repère, sinon le plan tomberait à l'eau une nouvelle fois et il n'était pas sûr que son patron accepte un nouvel échec. Le premier avait déjà été assez douloureux pour l'homme, qui en gardait d'ailleurs le souvenir grâce à une nouvelle cicatrice sur le bras droit. Le patron avait été clément car ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute si la cible s'était échappée. Toute l'équipe y compris le boss était responsable, alors il n'avait pu simplement éliminer tout le monde. Toutefois, une nouvelle erreur serait impardonnable et ça, l'homme le savait.

La cible tourna à gauche, puis à droite. Elle avait ralenti et semblait maintenant se promener. Cela facilitait la filature, mais il devait quand même faire attention car il faisait nuit, ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait peu de passants. De plus quand il fait nuit les gens ont tendance à être plus vigilant et sont à l'affût de la moindre personne suspecte qu'ils pourraient croiser. Il fait sombre, la plupart des gens dorment, mais bien qu'ils puissent avoir une bonne vue celle-ci s'amoindri en l'absence de lumière, et même s'ils savent que leur ville est bien protégée, leur instinct les poussent à être plus prudent qu'en pleine journée. Cependant ce n'était pas pour ça que suivre quelqu'un en pleine journée était plus simple. Non en effet, car même si l'on pouvait passer inaperçu en se fondant dans la masse, il restera toujours des inconvénients car la « masse » pouvait très vite devenir un ennemi redoutable. Non, la vraie recette d'une filature réussie, se trouvait dans l'entrainement. Et l'homme avait été entraîné depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir gérer les filatures de nuit. Il n'était peut-être pas le meilleur élément de l'équipe, mais il avait su faire ses preuves sur le terrain. Maintenant, il devait s'assurer de ne pas perdre sa cible.

Deux heures plus tard, la cible s'arrêta enfin devant un bâtiment. Il semblait abandonné mais en assez bon état. L'homme jugea bon de contacter son collègue quand il vit la cible entrer à l'intérieur. Il devait localiser le bâtiment afin que le reste de son équipe installe le plus rapidement possible le matériel nécessaire pour la surveillance et au cas où elle bougerait à nouveau.

La mission pouvait commencer.

* * *

Et voici pour aujourd'hui !  
Les reviews sont bien sûr les bienvenus mais je remercie aussi tous les lecteurs(trices) qui viennent me lire ! Je suis contente si mon histoire à l'air de vous plaire **

D'ailleurs quelqu'un m'a demandé de façon anonyme si je comptais faire une suite à mes drabbles Boy in Luv. J'espère que cette personne verra ma réponse ici car je n'ai pas pu lui répondre directement du coup. ^^' Donc pour celles aussi que cela intéresse, je ne compte pas pour le moment faire une suite ! (après si jamais j'ai une idée, pourquoi pas. x) Mais ce n'est pas en projet.) Voilà ~

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée, et à la prochaine ! :D


	8. Retour à la normale, ou presque

Nous étions mercredi. Plus d'une semaine était passée depuis l'arrivée de WooHyun. Depuis l'incident à la cantine, qui était encore parfois dans les conversations des élèves, KwangHo et sa bande me laissaient tranquille. En fait, tout le monde avait l'air d'avoir oublié jusqu'à mon existence, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je pouvais enfin vivre une vie de lycéen à peu près normal. Oui, à peu près, parce que je ne pouvais pas non plus oublier ma différence pour autant. Et le temps sembla aujourd'hui vouloir me le rappeler également.

\- Pourquoi il y a cours les jours de pluie…

SungYeol faisait la vaisselle, il se tourna vers moi, amusé.

\- Je vois mal les professeurs annuler les cours pour cause de petites averses.

\- Petites averses ?! C'est des trombes d'eau, oui !

\- Gyu-hyung, comme à chaque fois qu'il pleut, tu exagères…

\- Mais je déteste la pluie !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison valable pour ne pas aller en cours !

Je m'affalai sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Mais la pluie m'affaibli… ! Me lamentai-je.

\- T'as bien réussi à te lever du lit.

\- Mon lit… Je veux mon lit.

J'entendis un soupir.

\- On se demande qui est l'aîné des fois…

Pour toute réponse je grognai, la tête dans mes bras.

\- Bon, moi j'y vais, tu ne veux toujours pas qu'on parte ensemble ?

\- On ne sait jamais ce que peut prévoir KwangHo…

\- Ça fait une semaine qu'il te laisse tranquille, c'est plutôt bon signe !

\- Justement. Insistai-je. Il peut recommencer d'un moment à l'autre, je préfère faire profil bas encore un moment.

\- Comme tu veux…

Il sortit de la maison, me laissant seul avec mes pensées.  
Il est vrai que même si KwangHo semblait me ficher la paix, je préférais me méfier. Ce mec était imprévisible, il pouvait frapper au moment où je m'y attendrai le moins. Cela faisait qu'une semaine que tout était calme, tout pouvait encore changer. La preuve, les derniers jours avaient été des plus imprévisibles et épuisants avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé.  
Donc même si cela blessait les sentiments de mon frère, je préférai garder encore mes distances au lycée, quitte à rester seul.  
Voyant l'heure tourner sur le cadran, je finis par me faire une raison sur le mauvais temps et parti à mon tour, armé de mon parapluie.

J'avais peut-être exagéré. Il ne pleuvait pas tant que ça –même si mon parapluie était tout de même le bienvenu.  
J'arrivai pile à l'heure et pris place juste avant que le professeur n'arrive. KwangHo arriva en retard comme souvent, et me lança son regard mauvais habituel avant de s'asseoir.  
Le cours se déroula sans interruption puis arriva la pause déjeuné.  
Je ne vis pas WooHyun au self. En fait, cela faisait plusieurs jours que je ne le croisais plus. Il avait toujours l'habitude de venir manger à ma table, que je sois d'accord ou non, sauf quand ses camarades le forçaient à venir avec eux. C'est qu'il était devenu populaire le garçon, en ridiculisant ainsi le « chef » du lycée.  
J'avais fini par m'habituer à sa présence et on avait même réussi à se trouver des centres d'intérêts communs, comme certains films ou les jeux vidéos. Il adorait y jouer, spécialement aux jeux de foot car c'était sa passion tandis que j'aimais jouer à un peu de tout, préférant largement les sports sur console que sur le terrain. Mes repas du midi étaient ainsi devenu un peu plus agréables et SungYeol était tellement heureux de voir qu'on s'entendait finalement bien, qu'il insistait pratiquement tous les soirs pour qu'on l'invite et qu'on se fasse une soirée jeux vidéos un de ces quatre.

Mais ces derniers jours je n'avais vu aucun signe de lui. Cela ne m'inquiétait pas plus que ça, il pouvait très bien être tombé malade. Seulement, j'avais commencé à réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé, et quelque chose me perturbais.  
Pourquoi WooHyun avait-il tenu à aider un parfait étranger qui, en prime, pouvait se transformer en matou ? Certes au début il ne le savait pas et je pouvais donc simplement me dire que c'était une bonne personne avec un brin d'inconscience et tête en l'air… Mais même quand il l'avait appris il avait continué à me défendre, voire me protéger. Personne jusqu'à présent n'avait eu cette réaction.  
Même si je sais que tout le monde n'étaient pas aussi hermétiques aux Kaindo que pouvait l'être KwangHo, le seul ressentiment autre que la violence que j'avais reçu avait été le mépris et l'ignorance –mis à part SungYeol et l'infirmière. De ce fait, recevoir de la compassion et de l'aide de la part d'un parfait étranger, un mec, qui plus est venait d'arriver était… étrange.

J'arrêtai finalement de penser à tout cela car je n'avais pas de réponse et finis de manger avant de me rendre à l'infirmerie. Le lycée était constitué de trois immeubles formant un arc de cercle. L'infirmerie se trouvait au bout du troisième bâtiment, un peu reculé.  
J'aimais bien y aller, même si KwangHo me laissant tranquille, je n'avais plus vraiment de raison d'y retourner. Je m'étais en quelque sorte lié d'amitié avec l'infirmière. Elle faisait parti des seules personnes avec SungYeol qui me comprenaient et ne me jugeaient pas. Et à force de lui « rendre visite », j'avais fini par me confier petit à petit. Elle était ainsi la seule –avant WooHyun- au courant que SungYeol et moi étions frères, et nous aidait à le cacher. Elle était un peu comme une grande sœur.

J'arrivai à l'infirmerie et vérifiai qu'il n'y avait personne avant d'entrer. Je refermai la porte derrière moi quand une grande silhouette fit soudainement irruption devant moi, me faisant faire un bond de 3 mètres.

\- Bouh !

Je reconnu aussitôt la voix puis le visage.

\- SungYeol…

Je lui envoyai mon regard le plus meurtrier tandis qu'il me regardait avec cet air d'enfant fière de sa bêtise.  
Je vais le tuer.

\- Toi… Commençai-je.

Je voulu le frapper derrière la tête mais ce dernier esquiva mon mouvement et couru à travers la pièce tout en riant. Je me mis à le poursuivre jusqu'à qu'une porte de l'autre côté de la pièce s'ouvrit sur l'infirmière qui sortait de son bureau. SungYeol ne vit pas la porte et se l'a prit en pleine tête. Je m'arrêtai en pleine course et ne pu retenir mon éclat de rire devant la scène. Ce dernier me lança un regard de reproche auquel je répondis en tendant mes bras l'air de dire « T'as cherché ! ». Mlle Eun Jung se précipita vers SungYeol.

\- SungYeol ! Ça va ?

\- Comme quelqu'un qui s'est mangé une porte. Maugréa-t-il en se massant le crâne.

Mlle EunJung se grattait l'arrière de la tête, l'air gênée.

\- Il me semblait bien avoir entendu du bruit. Mais je ne pensais pas te trouver si près de la porte…

\- S'il n'avait pas couru partout aussi. Rajoutai-je pour sa défense.

\- Tu voulais me frapper, je n'allais pas rester planter là !

\- Qui c'est qui à trouver amusant de me faire peur en premier lieu ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça allait réellement fonctionner. T'es trop facile à surprendre !

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te frappe.

\- Au secours, noona !

Mon frère se cacha derrière l'infirmière, qui ria tout en passant un bras sur ses épaules, l'amenant à côté d'elle.

\- Ah SungYeol… Quand qu'est-ce que tu arrêteras t'embêter ton grand frère ?

\- Quand ça ne m'amusera plus. Et ce n'est pas demain la veille !

Nous rîmes en cœur.  
J'aimais ces instants. Au calme, avec juste les personnes les plus proches de moi, riant pour des bêtises. Ces moments me faisaient oublier qui j'étais. Ce que j'étais. Leur joie de vivre me permettait de penser durant quelques instants que je pouvais être une personne normale, et que je pouvais vivre comme les autres. Sans me soucier du regard des autres.  
Certes ces moments restaient éphémères mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Ils me permettaient de ne pas abandonner, et je me battrai chaque jour pour les préserver, et pour en avoir d'autres. Car si je sais que je ne pourrai jamais devenir un humain comme les autres, je pourrai toujours me faire de bon souvenirs comme celui-ci et c'est ce qui est le plus important.

\- Et sinon, qu'est-ce qui vous amène, les garçons ? KwangHo n'a pas l'air d'avoir fait des siennes.

Sortant de mes pensées je répondis.

\- Je venais simplement vous saluer et discuter un peu.

SungYeol siffla avec un sourire en coin et un regard emplit de sous-entendus. Je lui envoyai un coussin qui traînait sur une chaise dans la tête.  
L'infirmière me regarda et s'avança vers moi. Elle me prit soudainement les joues et les pinça.

\- Je te manque, c'est ça mon petit SungKyu ?

\- Yah ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi !

Je me sorti de son emprise et me massai les joues. C'est qu'elle n'y était pas allée de mains mortes !

\- Je t'ai déjà dis de me tutoyer. Je me sens vieille alors que je n'ai que 5 ans de plus…

\- Mais…

\- Pas de « mais » ! SungYeol y arrive très bien, il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne puisses pas. D'ailleurs, SungYeol, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

Ce dernier, accroché à son nouvel ami le coussin, l'a regarda d'un air interrogateur alors que je boudais dans mon coin.

\- J'ai appris par la CPE que Nam WooHyun n'était pas venu en cours depuis une semaine. Tu sais ce qu'il a ?

\- Non, je n'en ai aucune idée… Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle depuis qu'il est absent.

\- Oh, je vois…

\- J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave…

SungYeol était inquiet. Ce grand cœur s'attache facilement et de ce fait, s'inquiète très rapidement s'il n'a pas de nouvelle. J'essayai donc de le rassurer.

\- C'est peut-être juste un virus qui le cloue au lit.

\- Il aurait au moins prévenu l'école… Je ne sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Ce n'est sûrement rien de grave. Intervint l'infirmière. Ne faisons pas de conclusion hâtive. Est-ce que par contre vous pourriez me rendre un service… ?

\- Bien sûr. Répondit-on SungYeol et moi en même temps.

\- Vous pourriez lui prendre les cours et les lui amener chez lui ce soir ? Je vous donnerai l'adresse.

Nous acceptâmes volontiers, elle nous fournit l'adresse puis nous repartîmes chacun dans notre classe respective après avoir papoter un peu.

La fin de journée arriva, je rejoignis SungYeol devant le lycée. Pour mon plus grand bonheur la pluie s'était arrêtée dans la journée et on arrivait même à discerner un peu de ciel bleu entre les nuages.

Le chemin jusque chez WooHyun se fit presque sans encombre. Nous faillîmes juste nous perdre deux/trois fois à cause des mauvaises directives de SungYeol, mais je réussi à lui prendre le plan des mains et nous finîmes par arriver à destination.  
La maison se trouvait dans un quartier plutôt tranquille, à l'écart des grandes routes, mais pas trop loin du centre non plus. Elle était assez grande mais restait modeste. Une voiture noire aux vitres teintées était garée devant le garage adjacent la maison. Son père devait sûrement être un homme d'affaire.  
On s'avança dans l'allée menant à la porte d'entrée. Je me postai sur le côté tandis que SungYeol allait sonner. La porte s'ouvrit cependant avant même qu'il puisse appuyer sur la sonnette. Quelque chose que j'identifiai plus tard comme un serpent se glissa à toute vitesse entre nos jambes et fila dans la rue. Des voix surgirent de l'intérieur de la maison, dont une dont on discerna parfaitement ce qu'elle disait.

\- C'EST CA, FUIS ENCORE SALE MONSTRE ! Tss… Vous autres mutants n'auriez jamais dû exister…

La personne s'interrompit en nous voyant. Nos regards se croisèrent. Il était plutôt grand mais semblait jeune –l'âge de SungYeol voire moins. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, tout comme sa chevelure qui lui retombait légèrement sur le front. On se fixait mutuellement.  
Puis il prit finalement la parole.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

SungYeol réagit en premier.

\- Euh… On est des amis de Nam WooHyun… Est-ce qu'il est ici ?

\- Des amis… ?

Un sourire sarcastique apparu sur le visage du garçon.

\- Dommage pour vous… Car vous venez juste de le rater.

* * *

Tout d'abord, BONNE ANNÉE 2016 ! :D J'espère que vous avez passer de joyeuses fêtes. ~

Voilà près de trois mois que je n'ai pas posté... Désolé pour ce grands laps de temps. orz Entre les cours, les exams (courage à tous ceux qui les ont la semaine prochaine ! 3) et plus récemment les fêtes, je ne trouve plus le temps pour écrire.. Mais je vais tenter d'avancer pendant les 2 semaines de vacances qu'il me reste !  
o(｀ω´ )o  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Les commentaires sont les bienvenus toujours ~  
A la prochaine pour la suite. ;)


	9. Pause

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de nouveaux chapitres, j'en suis désolé… J'ai eu affaire à un énorme blocage dans l'écriture en général. J'arrive parfois à écrire un OS par ci par là mais j'ai encore énormément de mal à m'y remettre. De plus, entre les soucis quotidiens, un assez gros changement personnel et les études, je n'ai pas forcément le temps pour travailler mes fictions.

Toutefois, je ne compte toujours pas abandonner cette fiction. J'ai des idées, une fin, et encore beaucoup trop de chose à raconter pour m'arrêter ainsi. Cependant, j'ai décidé après tout ce temps de la mettre en pause, le temps d'arranger mes idées, voire de la réécrire, ce qui me permettrait peut-être de me relancer.

Je suis encore désolée envers ceux/celles qui attendaient la suite avec impatience, et je vous remercie encore pour vos commentaires. J'espère que j'arriverai vite à me sortir de ce blocage qui commence à devenir pesant, et que je pourrai enfin avancer (terminer?) cette fiction !

Je ne vais pas vous demander de patienter jusque là, ne sachant moi-même pas combien de temps tout cela va durer, mais je vous remercie en tout cas d'avoir été présents jusqu'ici (et je garde tout de même espoir que je vous retrouverai peut-être quand je reviendrai pour Animals ou un autre OS?).

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée, et à bientôt !

MJMII


End file.
